1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keyboards, and particularly to a keyboard which can power a computer on or off.
2. Description of Related Art
A contemporary keyboard as an input device has very simple functions. The design of the keyboard often focuses on improving keys of the keyboard rather than more uses of the keyboard.